This invention relates to the installation of underground storage tanks, more specifically, horizontal, cylindrical fluid storage tanks in an area that may be subject to a high water table. With a high water table, the underground tanks may become buoyant when the water table rises up past the lower walls thereof and, thus, there is a need for a hold-down system. Further, a device and system is needed that eliminates the “man downhole” situation, where a man must enter an excavated hole, to the floor thereof, to engage a hold-down strap to a deadman or other similar devices, such as a slab or other anchor-type device (hereinafter called deadmen).